wurldapediafandomcom-20200214-history
JackWithCrack (Let's Play series)
JackWithCrack is the name of a black comedy stoner Let's Play channel owned by Jack Delong. Series conception started when two of the four deities started coming up with characters to add to the Wurld, and both of them came up with drug addict characters, one of a younger age, one in his 20s. The other series became LInkwithajoint2012. JWC very rarely contains a finished series, with Pajama Sam and Freddi Fish being the only ones to ever be properly wrapped up as of this writing. The series instead runs on a season-by-season basis, with each season having a different intro to accompany it and a varying amount of Let's Plays within. JackWithCrack has featured multiple guests on it, and Jack himself has guested on many other Wurld LP shows, such as linkwithajoint2012. The series is intended for mature audiences, as the characters frequently swear, and there are references to domestic violence and pedophilia in some episodes, alongside the obvious drug references. Seasons Pilot (2012-2013) Prior to an official launch with Sanek DC, the season 1 premiere, there were multiple pilot episodes, most of which have been rettotoconoed, but viewing them now showcase a very early vision of what would become Jack's character. For example, Marijuana Mask showcases Jack expressing fear of an unnamed brother (Later given the name Freddy) coming to beat him up. Another later episode showed Jack, after being kiked otu fo da hoem, crying while a CDI emulator is opened, and nothing else. Some supplied information within the pilot series notably clashes with the rest of the series. For example, Jack says in Putt Putt that he is 27, when supposedly, he was only 12 at the time that video was filmed, though he may have been full of shit, and in Marijuana Mask, Jack mentioned that his brother was an alcoholic. This would later be changed, as Freddy is against the use of alcohol. JackWithCrack followed a different plot structure in the pilot, with the story being told in an after-the-fact form, with only the beginning and end of any given video advancing the plot. Season 1 (2014) Considered the "official" start by fans, season 1, for the most part, follows Jack's struggles with his murderous older brother, Freddy, although he is not introduced until a few videos in, while Jack is playing Final Fantasy III. During a later episode, Jack's friend Justin fills in, playing Megaman X, when Freddy comes in. After initially beating him, Freddy eventually fatally stabs Justin, killing him. In the very last episode of the season, Jack invites his friend Jackson to do a Let's Play of Sonic 4 with him, and a randy named Antwone Wall comes in as well, even though nobody knows who he is to begin with. Freddy comes in and kills Antwone, and tries to kill Jack, but The Dog who works at Nintendo comes in and saves him, dragging Freddy to Wurld Hell. This season's opening theme is "Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace. Season 2 (2015) The second season was started in January 2015, and so far has focused on Jack gettin kiked otu fo da hoem following Freddy's arrest. At first, Jack bunked with Timmy Hetfield, and did a Let's Play of Conker's Bad Fur Day for three parts until Russell kiked him otu for doing drugs and swearing. Afterwards, he did a single part of a Donkey Kong 64 Let's Play while staying with Steven Sherman, but was taken away by the police due to Steven having a record of pedophillia. In episode 5 of the season, Jack, along with Timmy and Ian, did a let's play of Weed Wanker, in which a man named Seymour invaided Jackson's home, other characters in this episode include Asthma Kid, Blake Toby, and Jackson. The season is planned to last until late 2016. The season's opening is "Killing Machine" by Commit Suiside, made famous by the album "Uffe was a nazi". Season 3(2017-2018) This short season would have featured the No Cussing Club Arc, however Jack's computer blew up off screen causing him to go missing for a year and a half Season 4 (2019-) The current season will involve the heroes side of the League of Super Villains arc Trivia *According to Jack, there are two scrapped recordings: **One was recorded during the pilot series and starred Jack and Jackson while playing Minecraft. **The other was a season 1 episode of Jack playing Ristar with Jackson and Parker. *gayweed420 wuz here